


Flashback

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Kinky KISS one-shots [3]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Ace knows what's up, Arguing, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs in a Car, Blue Balls, Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasizing, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Gene is StanleySexual, He's got them Jendell eyes, M/M, Sexual Frustration, he always does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Paul always loved to doodle. And he drew the best cocks in the universe: He could have gotten a job working at a gay porno magazine. He had the veins down, he had the balls just perfect. Ace would say,''You gotta suck a dick to draw a dick that good.'' Gene would just sit there and not say anything but smile as if to say,''You think?''-Peter Criss: Makeup to Breakup.





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you're interested check out my tumblr! I'm taking story request! I will write a personalized story just for you! https://artistically-insightful.tumblr.com/

Paul was absently drawing yet another penis in his notepad while sitting on the couch. His mind absently drifted into the stratosphere. He was bored and restless and just wanted to go home and crawl into bed. He was working two jobs and his mom had been driving him up the wall with all of her constant nagging. No matter what he would never be enough. He would never be good enough in her eyes. He would love to say that he's given up on gaining her approval but that would ultimately be a lie.

There was nothing he craved more than the approval of his parents.

Working two jobs and running a band was wearing on his sanity and definitely messing up his sleep schedule. He cherished what little sleep he got especially considering his circumstances.

One of the biggest things bothering him was his bisexuality. He didn't want to claim it for if he claimed it, he would be giving it power over him. Or at least that's what he told himself. Gene had been trying his best to help him accept his sexuality in very explicit ways. They worked in the heat of the moment but while he came down from his orgasms Paul was always struck with an intense bout of shame.

His mom was never proud of him while she thought he was straight. What would she think if she found out that he wasn't? Would she ever speak to him again? He was so lost in his own little world that he didn't realize that three other men were creeping up behind him.

''Whatcha doin!?'' Ace exclaims from behind the couch making Paul jump sky high and rush to hide his crude drawing.

Peter swiftly snatched the book away and looked it over. Gene and Ace moved in to gawk as well.

Ace made a sound of appreciation and says,''You gotta suck a dick to draw a dick that good...'' His gaze travels over to Gene.

Peter quirks a brow at him and chuckles before following where Ace was looking. Gene was smiling his signature cocky smile. When Gene notices Peter looking at him he quirks a brow at him as though to say,''You think?''

Peter's mind starts to venture into places that he'd much rather not have gone. He almost opens his mouth to ask why Gene was looking at him like that but his train of thought was cut off by a very flustered Paul snatching the book away and leaving the room swiftly.

Ace calls after him,''Awww Paulie! Come back! We didn't mean anything by it! It was a compliment...''

Gene sighs and jumps onto the couch,''Let him go. He's just sensitive about that...''

''About what?'' Ace and Peter both ask.

''Nothing.'' Gene grunts.

''No! No! No! You can't do us like that! You enticed us on purpose!'' Ace shouts.

''It's nothing. He's just sensitive in general is all...'' Gene mumbles.

''Oh?'' Peter says walking over to sit next to Gene. Ace sits on the other side and says,''So you're saying that Paul is gay right?''

''No I'm not saying that,'' Gene answers shaking his head.

''You two are fucking weird. Fine! Keep your gay secrets.'' Peter says sighing still looking very much interested in what was going through Gene's mind.

Gene zones out as Peter and Ace start yapping about random topics that are of no interest to him.

~Flashback~

Gene missed his subway home and had to call Paul to pick him up. They were parked in a little secluded area blocked off by buildings and was very dimly lit. They did this every now and then to just to get away and have peace of mind for once.

They just sat there in silence for a long while before Paul lets out a long sigh and shifts around. They both had their seats pulled all the way back and no matter what Paul couldn't get comfortable.

''Fuck...'' Paul sighs twisting once again.

''What's the matter with you, Paul?'' Gene sighs out annoyed by the other's constant shifting.

Paul grumbles something hiding his face in his hair. Gene strains to hear but had to ask him to speak up.

Paul lets out an exasperated sigh and hisses,''Blue balls!''

Gene blinks for a second not knowing what to do with this information. Before he can speak again Paul cuts him off,''Don't you go making fun of me Gene! Can't everybody have as low of standards as you do!''

''Woah! I wasn't going to make fun of you? Why so antsy? I just didn't know how to reply...'' Gene says honestly,''Um...did I...intureput something when I called you?''

''Hardly...this chick's been yanking me around for weeks now...She's making me work for it and at first, I enjoyed the chase. Now it's just cruel and unusual punishment.''

''Hmm...'' Gene grunts,''I will admit that I cannot relate Stanley...What exactly is it that you do? Maybe you're not her type? Maybe you try too hard? I don't know...these are not things I contemplate before going in for the kill...'' Gene frowns and asks,''You may stink of desperation and you take yourself too seriously...getting laid should never be this hard Stanley. I am not trying to make fun of you...I just think you turn fucking into a complicated concept...and that can definitely lead to blue balls. Don't think, just follow your primal instincts.''

''That's easy for you to say...'' Paul grumbles.

''It can be easy for you to say to Paul...You're a very good looking man. You can get any woman you desire if you believe it. Or any man...'' Gene mumbles the last part knowing that it's a sore subject for Paul.

He was kind of hoping that Paul didn't hear him but judging from his sharp intake of breath and swift movements, he definitely heard,''What was that!?''

''I'm sorry for even mentioning it...'' Gene grumbles.

''Mentioning what!?'' Paul snaps.

Gene stays quiet and shakes his head.

''Mentioning WHAT!?'' Paul says louder looking on the verge of snapping.

Gene looks the other way refusing to engage in Paul's melodrama. Paul catches his attention by pulling his hair to turn his head back to his direction,''What the fuck are you implying Gene!? Just fucking say it!''

Gene blinks slowly and deliberately looking nonpulsed,''I will as soon as you let my hair go.''

Paul was shaking, his fingers still digging into Gene's scalp. Gene takes a deep breath and says calmly,''Let me go Paul or you will soon regret this little outburst.''

Paul doesn't budge.

''Okay...I will count down from 5 to give you enough time to get your bearings back and realize who it is you're fucking with right now Stanley...'' Gene says calmly,''Five...''

Paul's fingers waver a little.

''Four...''

Paul gulps shaking a little.

''Three...''

Paul's grip loosens.

''Two...''

Paul lets go of Gene's hair and turns away from him in a swift movement.

''Wise decision...'' Gene says flatly.

The car was silent once more before Gene says,''There is nothing wrong with you. You are not perverted or broken. This is nothing to be ashamed of. The more you fight it and get angry the more it hurts you. Not me. You can try to hurt me as much as you wish but you can never hurt me as badly as you hurt yourself by denying your bisexuality.''

Paul lets out a deep breath,''I'm done with this conversation...''

''I will say...I am not bisexual myself. But I am sexually attracted to you specifically. Dick does nothing for me...but because it's attached to you it brings me pleasure. If that makes any sense?'' Gene says staring at the back of Paul's head.

Paul slowly turns towards Gene and says,''That...that's interesting.''

''Would you give me a try?'' Gene asks softly reaching out to cup Paul's cheek and continues,''I can help soothe you sexually, mentally, emotionally, whatever you need. But you have to let me. Don't fight me...I can bring you peace.''

Paul bites his bottom lip as his eyes focused on Gene to spot if he was lying.

''You can trust me...'' Gene says gently rubbing Paul's cheek.

''I already do...I'm just nervous...''Paul mumbles.

''There you go overthinking...just relax and enjoy it,'' Gene whispers letting the hand that was once on Paul's cheek trail down his chest and to his hip.

There was a slither of skin showing between Paul's shirt and jeans and Gene took the opportunity to rub his thumb in small circles over the exposed skin.

Paul takes in a sharp breath and wiggles. He frowns and bites his lip once more.

''What's the matter Stanley? Use your words...'' Gene instructs gently grazing his fingers up and down Paul's side beneath his shirt.

''I-I...don't laugh at me but...I didn't know that that would feel so good.''

''Yes...they're called erogenous zones. You can get turned on by gentle touches in places other than your dick you know?'' Gene snarks.

Paul rolls his eyes but does not protest as Gene flicks at one of his nipples lazily.

Gene snickers as Paul wiggles and shudders,''Oh you poor thing...the women you fuck have left you starving. You look like you're going to come any minute...what do they even do for you? Women can be so neglectful...''

Gene pulls open the glove compartment and pulls out a stack of napkins that Paul always kept in there. Gene holds them in his left hand just in case Paul shoots prematurely.

''Take it out for me,'' Gene says gesturing to Paul's jeans.

Paul frantically fumbles to open his jeans and hisses when his cock pops out and slaps against his lower belly.

''Oh what a delicious sight...''Gene purrs staring at Paul's arousal.

''Delicious?'' Paul asks breathlessly.

''Poor thing...you look like you're going to pass out...did me saying delicious do all that to you? What did it make you think of baby? Tell me...''

Paul gulps and squirms a little,''It made me think of you tasting me...''

Gene smirks and asks,''Is that what you want? You want me to taste you?''

''Y-yes...please...'' Paul pleads his whole face a bright shade of red.

Gene pulls up both of their seats and practically throws Paul into the back seat. Paul lets out a loud moan in anticipation. Paul was seated to the left and Gene to the right. Gene leaned over Paul's cock from the side.

Gene couldn't contain himself and went straight in for the kill. The howl Paul let out was worth it. Paul writhed and dug his fingers into Gene's hair. Gene swirled his tongue around the head of Paul's cock a few times before taking most of it in. He bobbed his head quickly and Paul cried out panting frantically as his friend quickly bobbed his head.

''Fuck Gene! Gonna come!'' Paul whines arching his back.

Gene greedily sucks him with abandon.

''Fuck! So fucking good!'' Paul shouts his breaths coming in much shorter.

Gene snickers through his nose and continue his steady pace. He moans feeling himself grow painfully hard at the sounds Paul was making above him. It was a bit of a shock when the first few squirts filled his mouth. After a second Gene pulled off and caught the rest with a napkin. He watched in awe as he jerked Paul off. He was amazed by the amount of come that was coming out, no wonder Paul had blue balls.

After a few seconds, Paul's orgasm subsided and he went limp. His head was thrown back and his face was obscured by his hair. His body twitched involuntarily a few times with aftershocks of the intense orgasm Gene just gave him.

After a while he mumbles,''That was the best orgasm of my life...''

Gene grins feeling prideful,''Why thank you.''

Paul tucks himself back in his pants and asks,''Um...do you want me to return the favor?''

''Only if you wish,'' Gene replies his voice raspy with lust.

Paul nervously runs his hands up and down Gene's thighs teasingly. Gene lets out a sigh through his nose enjoying the gentle touches.

Paul looks nervous his hand hovering over Gene's crotch. Gene hums and grips Paul's wrist, he guides Paul's hand to his hardness and makes Paul massage it a little through his jeans. When Paul's fingers hardly move he starts rutting up into Paul's hand causing the frontman to blush and hide his face in Gene's shoulder.

''C'mon...don't be scared just touch me the same way you touch yourself...'' Gene mumbles into his ear. Gene pulls himself out and Paul admires him for a moment before jerking him a few times experimentally.

''Tighten your grip, Paul. And get out of your head! Just follow your primal instincts. Just follow your intuition.'' Gene instructs.

''O-Okay...'' Paul says softly. He jerks Gene a few times massaging the head teasingly enjoying the bead of pre-cum forming on the tip.

Paul goes stiff for a second before taking a deep breath and leaning down from where he was sitting. He takes his friend's cock into his mouth he was sloppy with little to no coordination.

Gene tsked,''Take your time. Swirl your tongue a few times...yeah...like that. Now hollow your cheeks baby. Make em real hollow. Yeah, like that...'' Gene threads his fingers through Paul's hair and moves the other man's head up and down on his cock.

Paul moans on Gene's cock enjoying the sensation. It was a new experience along with the taste and smell. It wasn't that unpleasant it was just altogether new. He let his head be guided and focused on bringing his friend pleasure.

''Yeah...just like that. Pay a lot of attention to the head. Come up every now and then and give it some love okay? Your primary focus is the head it's the best way to get me off quickly or we'll be here all night.'' Gene instructs.

Paul nods and does as he's told.

Gene let's out a sigh. It felt really good but he was wanting to try something. He pushes Paul's head further down until his cock is in his throat. He lets him up when he chokes and gags,''We'll try that another day then...''

Paul glares up at him but continues regardless.

Paul continued pleasuring the other while Gene thrusts his hips upward and hummed in pleasure,''Yes like that...like that...I'm close. I'm so fucking close hollow those cheeks and go faster...faster...yeah like that.''

Paul gasps when Gene finishes in his mouth and to his dismay, Gene didn't let him up. Gene held him in place until he was finished soon as Gene let his hair go Paul jumped up, opened the door, and spit the spunk on the concrete.

''Never do that again if you ever want another blow job.'' Paul hisses.

Gene does nothing but smile at him through his post-orgasmic haze.

Paul climbs into the front seat and says,''Time for us to go home...''

''Will we be doing this again?'' Gene asks casually.

''Yes,'' Paul mumbles refusing to look at the other man.

''Good...I'm perfectly fine with giving you more lessons. Especially those regarding that pretty little mouth of yours.''

''Anyway!'' Paul yells sounding flustered.

And so this became a ritual of sorts. It didn't take Paul long to get very good at the art of fellatio and much more.

~End Flashback~

''Umm...Gene...Gene! Gene! Gene man! You're poppin' a boner man!'' Peter shouts breaking Gene from his daydream.

Ace laughs so hard that he falls off the couch,''Ow my fuckin ribs! AHAHAHAHAHA!''

Gene cocks a brow at the cackling guitarist without an ounce of shame,''So what?'' He turns his gaze to Peter,''You pop boners all the time even when you're putting on your makeup.''

''Yeah but that's just my body doing random shit. You were fantasizing man!'' Peter argues.

''That I was...'' Gene agrees,''Well anyway I'll catch up with you two buffoons later.''

He leaves the room in search of the cause of the majority of his erections as of late.

As soon as he's out of earshot Ace says,''He's going to go fuck Paul.''

Peter's jaw drops,''Shut up!''

''I'm serious!'' Ace exclaims.

Peter looks around and asks in a hushed tone,''How do you know?''

''You never hear slurping sounds in the back of the plane? Like ever? Those dirty exhibitionists.'' Ace says shaking his head.

Peter looked on the verge of passing out,''Shut your mouth!''

''Listen for it the next time we're traveling. I promise you. Someone is giving someone head when we're on the road.'' Ace says.

''Get the fuck out of here man! That's sick...and intriguing...but mostly sick!'' Peter exclaims.

Ace cracks up and points at Peter.

Peter a first looks at him as though he's lost his mind.

Ace calms himself down enough to say,''Criscuola jr. is very intrigued indeed.''

Peter looks down and sees exactly what Ace is referring to. He picks up a sofa pillow and throws it at Ace,''Shut the fuck up! I'm cold!''

''Being cold makes your dick shrink not stand to attention genius...'' Ace deadpanned.

''Shut the fuck up! This never happened!'' Peter yells.

Ace falls into a fit of cackles once more and Peter is left shaking his head at his bandmate before laughing as well.


End file.
